Demon's Dilemma
by Chaos-Flame3019
Summary: Koko and Kyu are homeless. Until Ciel decides that May-Rin and Finnian could use helpers. As it turns out, one of the girls is a half demon. Specifically, she's a half demon that can't read and can only count to twenty. Sebastian will have to teach her.


A slim girl walked down the street, she was barefoot, her dress nothing more than a rag that barely went below her knees and her brown hair was short and messy. She was also covered in dirt. She purposefully bumped into a wealthy, middle-aged man and expertly picked his pocket. The man angrily turned around and glared at her, who was faking being scared. "Watch it!" He yelled and she flinched.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I'll b-be more careful!" The man glared a moment longer before turning around to continue talking to whoever he was talking to. The moment she saw his back she turned and ran, pouch of money hidden on her person. Ducking into an alley she made a right turn, a left, and then another right before she stopped to catch her breath. She heard the near silent patter of bare feet approaching; she already knew who it was. "How much you get today, Kyu?" She asked as she opened her right eye, the color was such a light grey you'd almost think it was white, and looked at her best friend. She too wore a dress that most would consider a rag, her hair was long and black and not nearly as messy as Koko's. The girls were just as pale as one another but Kyu's lips were red and Koko's were more of a light pink. And compared to Kyu, the burnet was incredibly short. Kyu's eyes were also more of a stone grey color.

"Not nearly enough Koko… How did you do today?" Kyu sat down beside Koko, who was still standing.

Koko pulled out the pouch and held it out to Kyu. "I picked a wealthy guy today. He looked pretty stupid so I decided it wouldn't hurt to try picking his pockets."

Kyu whistled. "So how much is in there?"

"Can I see the can?" Koko asked as she opened the pouch. Kyu handed her the can and she poured the money out of the pouch into it. "There's enough to fill up about half of the can."

"Good! Half of it can go towards shoes for winter!"

"But what are we going to do about breakfast tomorrow?" Koko complained. She really didn't like skipping breakfast.

Kyu sighed. "Go pick another pocket then. I got chased off by the Yard before I could get more donations." Koko dropped the pouch and walked out of the ally. She looked both ways before running across the cobblestone road. She started walking down the road, looking for easy pockets to pick.

* * *

><p>"Young master."<p>

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"That young lady over there across the street appears to be scouting for pockets to pick."

The owner of the second voice looked in the direction Sebastian was pointing. He smirked. "Sebastian, I'm going to let her pick my pocket. I want you to follow her after she does."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes young master." He straightened up and watched as his master crossed the street.

* * *

><p>Koko saw a kid walk up, seemingly very interested in something. He seemed like he'd have a decent amount of money on him. She looked over at the stalls and pretended to be interested in what was on display. She bumped into him, picked his pocket, and 'accidentally' knocked him over. "Oh, I-I'm sorry!" She hid the pouch she'd taken on her person and helped the kid up.<p>

"It's alright." He stared at her until silence became too awkward for Koko.

"Er, I n-need to go…" She mumbled before turning around and running back to Kyu, unaware she was being followed. Koko leaned on the wall and slid to the ground. "This one seems pretty fancy." She handed Kyu the pouch.

"Yeah, it does." Kyu started opening the pouch until she caught sight of something. She turned it over and her eyes widened as she stared at the crest sewn into the pouch. "Koko, I know you don't know how to read and you stay as far away from people as possible but… This belongs to the Phantomhive family. You should put it back…"

Koko's face showed her confusion clearly. "Phantom… Hive?"

"Ah, there you are. My young master would like his money back as well as the pouch."

Both of them cautiously looked up at the tall, smiling (which was creepy in Koko's opinion) man that was standing there. He was clearly a well dressed butler. "Sebastian, have you found it yet?"

Kyu gasped when she saw the kid walk into the alley behind Sebastian. She looked at Koko. "I can't believe you picked Ciel Phantomhive's pocket!" She held the pouch out for Ciel to take. "I'm really sorry about my friend; she avoids any and all people unless it's absolutely necessary, me being the exception."

"Young master, shall I take them to the Yard?" Sebastian didn't take his eyes off the girls as he took the pouch and put it into his own pocket, especially Koko.

Ciel cocked his head to the side and put a hand on his chin in thought. "No, I have a better idea. They can help May-Rin and Finnian."

"Very well." Sebastian picked up Kyu and Koko, but immediately dropped them when Koko shocked him with a jolt of electricity. He blinked in mild surprise at her before composing himself. He turned to Kyu. "It appears your friend isn't so human…"

Kyu nearly panicked as she immediately came up with an excuse. "S-she is human! She just, uh-"

"Its fine, he's not only _way_older than me, but he's also full blooded." Koko cut Kyu off. Kyu made an 'o' face as Koko turned to look at Sebastian. "If you're going to pick me up then give me some warning next time. That way I _don't_accidentally shock you."

Ciel smirked. "You'll get food, warm beds at night, and actual clothes if you come with us."

The girls instantly latched onto Sebastian's legs. "So what are we waiting for! Let's go!" The two of them shouted at once, as Sebastian sighed in frustration and peeled them off his legs before making his way to the carriage. He made a mental note to see how much the little half demon knew about herself later.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'll use this as an opportunity to do a time skip past the carriage ride. Because that would be boring. And you'll have to wait 'til next chapter to find out what happens next. ;D<em>

_And wait a minute! What's this? This one wasn't the result of or inspired by a dream! ? WHAT MADNESS IS THIS! ?_


End file.
